


Burn Out

by FutureThorn



Series: The Death Of Blue [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Coping, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Pain, This hurts, he's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Voltron has lost its blue paladin, but the others have not yet come to terms with his death.Each has to deal with their grief in their own way, as painful as it may be.





	1. Shiro's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Here we go with the first chapter of the next installment. There will be six of these, one for each person left behind in the Castle of Lions.
> 
> Trust me, this gets really sad, really fast.
> 
> Don't own VLD.

The loss affected Shiro the most obviously and yet the least, especially in the time immediately following Lance’s death. The man locked himself away, but if one were to pass by his room late at night, the soft sounds of crying could be heard through the door. 

Of course, he didn’t show this during the day. Nor would he answer any questions as to his own state of mind. He was consumed with grief, but didn’t or couldn’t let the other paladins see him like that. He could only show his sorrow when no one was looking, which was becoming increasingly often as he continued to retreat to his room all the more.

This secrecy and overwhelming grief left the black paladin tired and angry. Not at anyone in specific, but at the universe. The universe that had given him a new team, a new group to protect. The universe that had taken one of his team members back.

Shiro continued on like this for a week, snapping at every slight annoyance or sudden movement, before his door slid open one night, far later than any normal visit.

“Shiro, you can’t keep doing this,” came the voice of the princess. She entered the room with swift steps, standing in front of the man on the bed.

“Allura, the door was locked for a reason,” Shiro deflects, his head in his hands as he stares at the ground, eyes unseeing as his mind replays the face of the fallen blue paladin.

A small scoff came from across the room, the sound causing Shiro to cringe. Lance had been the one that Allura picked that sound up from. She had never done it before the 10,000 year cryo-sleep, having no reason to know slang or small noises such as that. “Not a very good one. I opened the door using my override code. You can’t hide the pain and lock it away.”

“Yes, I can. I’m doing it just fine.”  _ Leave it alone, Allura. Don’t make me face this. _

“Really?” Allura rose an eyebrow in challenge, refusing to let the leader of Voltron lie to her, “When is the last time you joked about something? The last time you relaxed? How about slept an entire night?”

“Allura…” Shiro murmured, his eyes begging her to stop. Allura nearly gave in to the broken man before her, but knew it wouldn’t do any good--for anyone.

“You may be the leader and strong, but that does not mean you have to be invincible,” Allura continued, unrelenting as she made her way ever nearer to where Shiro sat on the edge of his bed. “Let us support you.”

“I can’t!” The words come out in a pained howl, an adamant refusal to believe any different.

Allura paused, taking a deep breath before she continued arguing with the black paladin, her voice soft but her message firm, “You can. We’re here to help you”

“I can’t lose another person that’s relying on me,” Shiro practically whispered. “Not….” He trailed off but what was unsaid was understood. He was the pilot of the Cerberus mission and he was unable to save his two crew members. Then a teammate, under his command, went suddenly. It would have damaging effects on anyone, much less Shiro who had been in Galra hands for months.

“You won’t, I promise,” Allura swore, placing a hand on Shiro’s knee. Her eyes emphasized her oath as she stares unwaveringly into the black paladin’s eyes. “Let us in, Shiro.”

“I don’t know how,” Shiro admitted quietly, slightly ashamed at the truth of the statement.

Allura smiled sadly, “For now, sleep. But in the morning, we’ll have breakfast before playing a game with the rest of the paladins. It’s been awhile since you participated.”

“Alright,” the human agreed, nodding his head. He made to lay down, but before his head hit the pillow, he turned back to his companion, “Allura… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Shiro.”

The next morning, just as Allura had promised, there was breakfast and a game. Shiro figured that it was something like Space Monopoly, a game he hadn’t seen in the Castle before. After playing for nearly three hours and actually relaxing as the game progressed, Shiro realized that the brand new game was purposeful. He had no flashbacks of what Lance used to do, as he surely would have with other games that they had played with him. Instead, this was a fresh slate, one he definitely needed.

That didn’t make the pain go away.

It did make it a bit easier to handle though.

Shiro continued to get lost in his past and his pain, just like he always had.

Allura began to be the one who made sure it didn’t take over his life and showed him the happy moments.

Just like Lance had.


	2. Allura's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Allura's turn to feel the pain now. Two down, four more to go.
> 
> These get painful... just a warning.
> 
> Don't own VLD

It was the first training session after the terrible protection mission that left Allura, dressed in her armor, trembling in front of the blue lion. All she could think of was the craziness of the former blue paladin. A blue paladin that she was sure she would never be able to measure up to. Already, Allura couldn’t stop thinking about all of the amazing feats that Lance had pulled off in his time as paladin of Voltron. 

The blue lion had chosen her, though only a little while ago. They had all been putting it off as they hadn’t encountered many fights, especially not that required Voltron, but eventually Allura knew that there had to be some sort of attempt to move forward and had gone down to the hangar. Blue opened her mouth for her new paladin, and when Allura sat in the pilot seat the mechanical lion let her sorrow wash over the Altean. It was the closest thing to bonding Allura had gotten. Blue was reserved, far more so than the princess could have expected, though she understood. The pain of Lance had been immense for all those who knew him.

Allura hadn’t returned to the hangar since then, but she knew avoiding Blue and the other lions couldn’t last forever.

Allura had arrived for training a great deal earlier than she had needed to, her footsteps drawing ever closer to the hangar since she had woken up that morning. She had been spacing out far more often lately, especially since the team had decided a training session was in order so that Allura could get used to piloting Blue and working with the other Paladins.

All the Princess of Altea could think of was her predecessor. Lance had always been such a cheerful and encouraging force of nature. Not only did he keep the group happy in the small moments, but he also kept them from getting lost in their sorrows, like she was doing now. Allura turned her head from the blue lion, unable to look at her any longer without tears growing in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Blue. I know you miss him, I do too,” the princess whispered. Blue gave off a whirring sound as though trying to comfort the Altean in turn. Allura didn’t raise her gaze, but instead sat next to Blue’s paw, curling up against it and resting her head against the giant metal surface.

Half an hour later, Coran entered the hangar in search of Allura. Sure enough, he found her curled up against the front paw of the blue lion, her eyes closed as though trying to block out the rest of the universe. The position made Allura look quite small and fragile, the reminder of just how young she actually was tugging at her advisor’s heartstrings. Coran made his way over to his fellow Altean, crouching down next to her.

“Allura,” he began, placing his hand on the girl’s shoulders, causing her eyes to open and her gaze to rise to match his. “Come now, child. What is wrong?”

“I can’t do this, Coran. I can’t… I can’t replace him. I’ll never be as good as he was,” as Allura’s confession reached Coran’s ears, he saw something that was a rare occurrence: the princess of Altea began to cry. Tears made their way down the girl’s cheeks, her sorrow falling from her eyes in an admission of emotion that she often tried so hard to hide away.

Coran’s eyes softened as he consoled Allura, reassuring her that: “You are not meant to replace anyone, dear girl.”

A self-deprecating laugh found its way into the world through Allura at that point, her feelings far at odds with Coran’s attempts at reassurance. “Then why is it that all I can think about is him and how he would do things?”

“It is because you miss Lance.”At this point, the Altean paused as he let the words sink in, “Allura, it is not a bad thing to remember him or to learn from what he did. Even so, you must not let it consume you,” Coran instructed the girl, warning her of falling to far into her sadness. He continued talking quickly after that, complimenting her easily so as to bring the mood of the room back up, “You will be an amazing paladin. If your flying is anywhere near as beautiful as your diplomacy or beauty, then we have nothing to worry about.”

Sure enough, the slight compliment pulled a laugh from Allura, her mouth turning up in a smile. “Thanks, Coran,” she sighed, brushing away the tears as her eyes began to regain their sparkle. Her confidence in herself had been reborn and her determination to be the best Blue Paladin she could was intensified. No matter what, she would make Lance proud and continue his legacy as a protector of the universe.

That didn’t make the pain go away.

It did make it a bit easier to handle though.

Allura continued to worry about her place in Team Voltron, just like she always had.

Coran began to step in whenever she felt down, making sure that the princess regained her happiness and smile.

Just like Lance had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be able to keep the chapters coming. I would love to hear what you all think of them.
> 
> Sorry for the pain though.


	3. Coran's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this one has quite the quick turn around. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Coran's turn this time around. This man just needs hugs and for his children to be safe. I used some of my own headcanons for the families of Lance and Coran. Hope you like them. We might be seeing more of them in other parts of this series. *hint, hint, wink, wink*
> 
> Still don't own VLD. Still just write my own stories for the characters.

Staring out at the stars around the Castle, Coran smiled wistfully as a myriad of memories came to him, his eyes sad with loss. He remembered those he had loved then lost, taken from him without any possibility of a reunion. His family back on Altea, gone to the years of time that separated them. His adopted son, a human that had left this world all too quickly, but would have always sat right next to Coran as he spun tales of the ancient universe that he had known.

So often, Lance had sat next to the carrot-topped Altean as he was educated on the universe and different customs and cultures. The explanations had at times been accompanied by drawings or demonstrations, both of which Lance was always very attentive to. At times, the boy had even incorporated what he had learned into either his fighting style or diplomacy, something that had warmed Coran’s heart every time he saw it.

 _Now,_ the advisor thought sadly, _I shall never get to see him use my advice again._ The thought was a daunting one, something the hadn’t contemplated. He had already lost one son and mourned him, but Coran had never expected to lose another. And that is who Lance had become, Coran’s son. Someone who looked up to him and that he could teach the ways of the world.

Coran looked down at his hands, where a small frame sat innocently. He had found the small blue frame for Lance mere days after the humans had first arrived at the Castle of Lions. It was what was inside the frame that choked Coran up. A photo of the family that Lance had left behind on Earth. Lance stood in the middle of the large family, one that he had once explained to Coran when he had been feeling particularly homesick.

Tracing the faces in the photo, Coran felt the tears welling in his eyes. He was not the only one to lose a loved one. Lance’s family had also lost him, though they couldn’t know that. How could they, when the paladins hadn’t been on Earth for so long?

 _He was an amazing person. You should be proud of him. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more._ Coran wished he could talk to the people who had raised such an amazing person, but alas, going to Earth wasn’t an option until Voltron won.

The seat by the window shifted as Pidge sat down next to the Altean, “Hey Coran?”

“Number Five! I didn’t hear you come in. What did you need?” The man’s gaze left the photo with only a slight bit of reluctance, though Pidge caught it. Looking down at the photo and seeing the smiling faces of the McClain family, Pidge gestured to it.

“Will you tell me about them?”

Coran froze before smiling, his gaze softening at the true interest in the green paladin’s inquiry.

“Of course, child. Lance would want the stories he told me to be remembered.”

They spent hours like that, sitting in front of the stars with the small photograph. Coran spun the tales of the McClain family in a way that took away some of the sadness and reminded both him and Pidge of the good times. Pidge sat and listened to every word about the family, soaking up the stories like a dry sponge placed in water. Encouraged by their attentiveness, Coran progressively became more and more elaborate and descriptive in his explanations, telling them all about the family that, had Lance survived, would have most definitely welcomed the paladins into the fold. He spoke of Lance’s older siblings, his parents, _Abuela_ Agathe, and _Abuelo_ Elian. He spoke of Lance’s _sobrinos_ , Camilo and Homero, as well as his _sobrinas_ , Rosa and Mariposa. Eventually, Coran worked his way to Lance’s extended family, telling stories about his _primos,_ _tíos_ _,_ and _tías_ _._ Pidge listened closely, attempting to commit the words and stories and love to memory. Coran had never known Earth, but he could also feel the care and comfort of a family he had never known. A family who loved so deeply, one that they were trying to protect.

That didn’t make the pain go away.

It did make it a bit easier to handle though.

Coran continued to tell extravagant and happy stories about his life, just like he always had.

Pidge began to take the time to listen whenever they could, allowing the man a chance to pull himself out of his grief.

Just like Lance had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Who can guess who's up next?
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter quickly as well.
> 
> See ya next time!


	4. Pidge's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, over half way done! Sorry that it took a little longer to post this chapter, real life got in the way. XP
> 
> Don't own VLD.
> 
> This thing just keeps getting even more sad every time.

The first time it happened, it hit Pidge like a sledgehammer. They had always had a tendency to work through things: conversations, meals, weeks. It was a coping mechanism that they had created when Matt had first gone missing all that time ago, having needed some kind of distraction so that they didn’t fall victim to immense sadness and hopelessness. This time, Pidge was working on improving some of the devices that the team used when they finally looked at the time and did a double-take. _ Huh. Had it really been that long? _

They never worked for that long without any breaks, Lance--

_ Lance. _

Pidge froze, the wrench in their hand falling to the floor as their grip on it loosened involuntarily at the very thought of the late blue paladin. 

_ Clang. Clang. Cla-Clang. _

_ That’s right, _ Pidge thought bitterly, the image of Lance’s peaceful but sad face running through their mind as their eyes stared unseeingly at the wrench.  _ He’s gone. Dead. _

With spite, as though trying to pull Lance back to the land of the living merely to stop them, Pidge turned back to their work and ignored the hunger in their stomach in favor of drowning out the pain of another lost brother. Another lost family member.

It was a few hours later that Hunk appeared at the door to Pidge’s workshop, his shadow cast over their work station, forcing Pidge to look at him. When they did, they saw that Hunk had arrived with an entire plate of food in his hands.

“C’mon Pidge, you need to eat. Maybe shower too, but you also definitely need sleep.”

Pidge shook their head, dismissing the other paladin, “Sleep is for the weak. I’m fine, Hunk.”

“No, you’re not. But that’s okay,” Hunk paused, but Pidge merely continued to ignore him. He walked further into their room and sat down next to the green paladin. “Lance wouldn’t want this. He  wouldn’t want you to be bitter and hurting. And he definitely wouldn’t want you to retreat into your work.”

“How do you know that’s what he would want?  _ He’s not here to tell us what he wanted! _ HE’S GONE! AND HE’S NOT. COMING. BACK!” The words started soft, but in the end, Pidge’s shouts were like a lion’s roar. The smallest paladin was standing, muscles taut and heart racing, ready to fight Hunk on the matter, but a single look at him was enough to change that plan. Hunk sat calmly at the workstation with eyes full of understanding, but also eyes full of pain. The anger and pain that Pidge was using to fuel their rage seemed to melt away into shame and sadness.

Slumping back into their seat like a puppet whose strings had been cut, Pidge sat for a moment before gathering the strength to speak again, their words coming out as barely a whisper, “Do… do you think… I could have saved him? If I had been there?”

There was a moment of silence between the two paladins. Hunk’s voice was pleading and choked when he replied, “Pidge, don’t.”

The green paladin looked up from their lap so they could see the pained look on Hunk’s face, “Don’t what?”

“Don’t blame yourself for what happened.”

“I was so close to him, Hunk! I should have...should have heard something! I should have  _ been _ there! Should have helped him! Done something!  _ Anything _ !” A hysterical tone was growing with every word, but Hunk merely put his hand on Pidge’s shoulder, calming the teen down with his sturdy reassurance.

“It was not your fault, Pidge, you couldn’t have known.”

“I could have saved him though. Hunk, Lance was… was a long range fighter. I’m better at close combat and if we were together--”

“Then maybe you both would have gotten killed,” Hunk interrupted, his face full of pain at the thought.

“I’m sorry,” Pidge whispers, the fire that had fueled their guilt and argument quelled by the realization that the yellow paladin was right. If they had been there, it may have been two deaths instead of just one.

That didn’t make the pain go away.

It did make it a bit easier to handle though.

Pidge continued to get lost in their work, just like they always had.

Hunk began to make them take breaks regularly.

Just like Lance had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, there we go! So much emotion. Why have I done this to these sweet children?
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you think!


	5. Hunk's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five down and one more to go! Here is Hunk's chapter.
> 
> I still say it could have been worse for this chapter because of how close these two were, but I figured I'd cut you some slack.
> 
> Don't own VLD.

Hunk stared contemplatively at the food in the cabinets, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to decide what he would make for dinner. The kitchen had always been his safe place, his domain in the Castle of Lions. It was a place where he could control everything and anything that happened, but right now, Hunk couldn’t decide what it was that he wanted to occur. It was times like these where his anxiety made it very difficult to make a definitive choice on what he should create, thus he had learned to ask for suggestions in meal planning. Doing that made it easier to pull himself out of his worries and do something productive instead. As such, Hunk popped his head around the door so he could see the rest of the kitchen. His eyes scanned the room in an instinctive search for the one person he could always count on to give him an idea on what to cook and so often hung out with him in the kitchen.

For a moment, Hunk was puzzled as he didn’t find anyone in the kitchen, but it only took a moment for his brain to supply him with an answer. He froze as a single word, a name, appeared in his mind to remind him of the horror that had occurred.  _ Lance. _

A shuddering breath escaped Hunk’s lungs as emotions rolled over him once more.

_ Oh, that’s right.  _

_ Lance is not here. He’ll never be here again. I’ll never get to cook for him again. He won’t give me ideas anymore. He’s gone. _

Hunk crossed the kitchen, intent on setting up some sort of prep for the meal he would just need to continue to think of. Once there, though, he barely moved. He was lost in the thoughts of his late best friend as he stared unseeingly at the seat where Lance usually sat. His attention only waved for a moment when another person entered the room.

Keith stared at Hunk for a few seconds before realizing what was going on. Breathing deeply, the red paladin made his way across the room and sat in the exact seat that Hunk was staring at. A seat that had been subconsciously avoided by every person in the castle.

_ Lance’s seat. _ The words run through Hunk’s mind before he can stop them. This thought opened the floodgates and warm tears began to make their way down his cheeks. His best friend was gone and would never sit in that seat again, instead it would be used by others, just as Keith was doing now.

Keith floundered at the sight of the tears, but steeled himself against his own fear as he leaned forward and began to speak to the crying paladin. “Hunk, would you mind making some  _ empanadas _ ? I’ve been craving them lately.”

Gazes locked and in that moment, the emotion said enough for both of them.  _ He is gone, but we will honor him. He will not be forgotten. I promise. _

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded, a pained smile appearing on his face, remembering all the other times the same request had come from different lips, “Yeah, I can do that.” _ Thank you for reminding me. _

“Do you need any help?”  _ Are you okay? Should I stay? _

“I could use a taste tester.”  _ I could use your company. Please don’t leave. _

Keith came around to the other side of the counter and leaned up against it, “So how do you make these things, anyway?”

Hunk began rattling off the recipe for his space  _ empanadas _ , pulling out the ingredients as he did so. If the two ended up covered in what serviced as flour since they were in the middle of space, millions of miles from Earth, and more  _ empanadas _ were made than was strictly necessary, no one else mentioned it. Nor did they ever mention an increase in some of Lance’s favorite foods in the menu rotation.

That didn’t make the pain go away.

It did make it a bit easier to handle though.

Hunk continued to invent new foods and cook for the team, just like he always had.

Keith began to make suggestions and taste test regularly.

Just like Lance had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left for this fic! Oof!
> 
> This is not the last fic on this side of the universe though! The Death Of Blue has two further endings after this multi-chapter piece.
> 
> See you guys with the last Realization! It'll probably be here sometime this weekend.


	6. Keith's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the finale of Burn Out. I'm sure you've all been waiting long enough for this installment.
> 
> Then without further ado~ Here it is!
> 
> Don't own VLD.

For Keith, the tension started small. A tightened fist when he passed by the empty bedroom, a twitch when the seat was empty at dinner, a snarl when an enemy was able to sneak up behind him without being picked off by a sniper.

The others couldn’t see the slight changes that were occuring, the annoyances so small that they merely assumed Keith was dealing unusually well with the loss of Lance. Not so. The more accurate way to describe Keith’s situation was that he wasn’t dealing with the loss at all. It had just been shoved to the back of his mind, as though ignoring it would somehow reverse death.

It didn’t.

Keith knew that his tactic would not work in the long run, but he was determined to try his best. No matter what he did to distract himself; however, he just kept seeing the little things that made it obvious that the Cuban paladin was no longer there.

It wasn’t a big thing that broke his facade, not at all. In fact, it was so small that Keith couldn’t even pinpoint it. Allura had dragged the entire team for a diplomatic meeting with some new ally and the entire thing had seemed like a torture session to Keith. When he got back to the castle, he had been fuming. Maybe it was the annoying and flirty princess? Maybe it was the questions about the blue paladin? Maybe it was the small prince who couldn’t stop cracking jokes? Or the compliments that the King had expressed about the team? Or the soft blues of everything on the planet? The darker skin that the alien race held, just the right shade to remind the team of Lance? Maybe the sparkling beach, the beauty supply store Keith had seen on his way to the palace, or even the cemetery on that same path?

Keith couldn’t figure it out. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. Instead, after returning to the Castle of Lions, he made his way directly to the training rooms. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to admit to feeling horrible.

“Start Training, Level Five,” the half-human’s voice rang out in the empty training deck. He didn’t want to start out too hard, but Keith definitely wanted to push his training so that his focus would be pulled away from Lance.

“Level Five: Start”

“Level Six: Start”

“Level Seven: Start”

“Level Eight: Start”

“Level Nine: Start”

“End training sequence,” the interruption came from behind Keith, near the door. The red paladin spun around only to see Shiro standing there, reclining against the entrance.

“Shiro,” Keith acknowledged, his face unamused as he shifted his weight. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same. In fact, I probably should. I just heard you start level nine. Nine, Keith. That’s extreme even for you,” the worry in his leader’s voice caused guilt to begin warring against the overwhelming emotions Keith was already feeling.

“I just… needed some time to deal.”

“No. Keith, you haven’t been dealing with anything,” Shiro contradicted, his voice taking on a sharp edge. “You just ignore it and push yourself to your limits. Past them even.”

“What else am I supposed to do?”

The black paladin paused for a moment before a contemplative expression came over his face and he said to Keith: “Spar with me.”

The younger of the two wasn’t sure what Shiro was thinking, but he moved so that the older could face him on the training deck. After some moments of complete stillness, the two burst into a flurry of action. They danced around each other easily, each knowing how the other fought so well that they could avoid any injuries.

_ Clang _ . The red paladin collapsed to his knees, his bayard hitting the ground and his shoulders shaking from his exhaustion, both physical and emotional. It seemed as though sparring with Shiro had finally broken the walls that Keith had been using to repress his emotions and problems.

Keith’s vision blurred, and looking down he saw the darker splotches where tears had hit the ground.

He was crying. He had been too overwhelmed to understand it before actually seeing the outward signs of grief, but he was crying. Quickly, he raised his hands to wipe away the tear tracks, attempting to erase the evidence, but his eyes refused to stop flooding over. After a few moments, hands--one human and one metal--took hold of Keith’s wrists, pausing his attempts to dry his face.

“It’s okay to cry,” Shiro whispered, taking the younger human into his arms. The hug was not broken for what seemed like both an eternity and no time at all. When Keith finally stopped crying, he was limp in Shiro’s arms, his will to remain strong washed away by his tears. Shiro had to help him back to his room, Keith’s limbs too weak to make it there on his own. The red paladin didn’t resist the help for once; however, as he was content to let go of everything for the moment.

That didn’t make the pain go away.

It did make it a bit easier to handle though.

Keith continued to get worked up about the little things around him, just like he always had.

Shiro began to help him burn off that annoyance and grief.

Just like Lance had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! This has been a wild ride!
> 
> There will eventually be two more oneshots on this side of the Blue universe. The Death of Blue will later include Transmission and Reception. I'll leave it up to you guys to figure out which one's the happier ending. 
> 
> The Life of Blue will also be continuing with a piece called Burn Bright. It may take a while, but it will get here!
> 
> Hope you guys liked Burn Out! It's my first multi-chapter fic that I've finished!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings through the comments if you like. I'm always open to ideas for this universe!


End file.
